Escaping Reality
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Eleanor and Brittany go on a college cruise. Brittany can't wait to get some shopping done; but her plans are held when an unexpected person is a passenger too. Now her sisterly instincts are kicked into high gear when Eleanor tries to escape reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the story I was telling you about. I hope it be an utter disappointment to how much I built it up. I don't think I built it up that much. I just told you to look for when **_**Just One of the Guys**_** was finished. Anyway, I finally finished it and here it is. Enjoy!**

**Escaping Reality  
Chapter 1**

It was the first day of summer; the Chipmunks and Chipettes had finally graduated high school. Brittany and Jeanette were sitting on the couch watching a DVD a college sent them. "This college looks boring." Brittany commented. "They're all walking around reading." She pointed out.

Jeanette turned towards Brittany with a furrowed brow. "That's what you do in college, Brittany." Jeanette said with a laugh. Brittany rolled her eyes and they both continued watching.

"AHHH!"

Jeanette turned her head towards the stairs where the scream had come from. "Was that Eleanor?" Jeanette asked Brittany.

"Probably." Brittany responded with her eyes still glued to the screen.

Jeanette stared at her. "Shouldn't we do something?" She asked.

"If it was really important, she'd yell again." Brittany explained still never removing her eyes for the TV.

"AHHH!"

"See?" Brittany said.

Jeanette rolled her eyes at Brittany as Eleanor ran downstairs excitedly."I got in!" She exclaimed bouncing up and down. Brittany and Jeanette only starred. Eleanor stopped bouncing and her smile faded. "Guys, calm down." She said.

Jeanette smiled. "We're sorry, Eleanor. It's just an acceptance letter. We're happy for you, but it's nothing worth getting out of a comfortable position and jumping around for. You've gotten plenty of other acceptance letters." Jeanette explained as her and Brittany redirected their attention to the DVD.

Eleanor smiled slyly. "Orientation is on a cruise around the Caribbean." She pointed out playing with the envelope and swaying.

Brittany perked up. "A cruise?" She asked. Eleanor nodded. "With, like, shopping in exotic places?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, it's mostly for educational purposes, but yeah, there will be some shopping." Eleanor explained.

"Take me with you!" Brittany exclaimed, dropping to her knees and grabbing Eleanor's legs.

Eleanor regained her balance and looked over the letter. "Well, it says I can take a guest. I guess you can come." Eleanor said.

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed rising to her feet. "When do we leave?"

"Two weeks." Eleanor answered with a smile.

Eleanor and Brittany grabbed wrists and began hopping up and down. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" They repeated.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Jeanette asked.

"A month and a half." Eleanor answered as she and Brittany continued hopping.

"I month and a half of shopping?" Brittany asked. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" She and Eleanor once again began exclaiming.

"Are you sure Miss Miller will let you go?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany and Eleanor's smiles faded and their hopping came to a stop. "Miss Miller, can I go with Brittany on an all expense paid cruise for college?" Eleanor called to her caretaker.

"Of course, dear." Miss Miller called back.

"Yep, pretty sure." Eleanor answered with a laugh.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Come on, Eleanor. We have to go shopping." Brittany said tugging Eleanor towards the door.

Eleanor continued laughing. "Wait, we have to shop, before we go shop?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah!" Brittany said pulling Eleanor out of the door.

"My sisters." Jeanette laughed to herself.

***

"Remember to call me whenever you get the chance, stay together, and most importantly, be careful." Miss Miller explained at the dock two weeks later.

"Of course, Miss Miller." Eleanor said hugging her.

"We'll miss you." Brittany said also hugging Miss Miller.

"I'll miss you girls so much." Miss Miller said squeezing them tighter.

"Okay, Miss Miller, we have to go." Eleanor struggled to say.

"Yeah, we can't breathe." Brittany gasped.

Miss Miller finally released them and apologized. They all said their final good byes. Brittany and Eleanor waved as they made their way to the porter. "Eleanor?" A voice called out.

Eleanor did not hear the call, but Brittany turned around and saw the face of the caller. "Oh, no." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Eleanor asked turning around.

Brittany let out a frustrated breathe. "Here comes trouble." Brittany said as Alvin approached them.

"Hey Eleanor." Alvin greeted. Eleanor smiled in response and turned around. Alvin's gaze then traveled over to a scowling Brittany. "Brittany." He said as his expression hardened as well.

"Alvin." Brittany greeted just as cold. Her eyes then fixed on a bespectacled chipmunk with his face buried in a book. A smile spread across her face. "Hi Simon." She addressed flirtatiously.

Simon looked up and smiled at the sight of Brittany. "Hey Brittany." He responded, and then returned to his book.

"This summer _will _be fun." Brittany said with a smile and turned back toward the ship.

Eleanor and Brittany gave the porter man their tickets and boarded the ship. "So, this cruise sounds pretty fun, huh, Eleanor?" Alvin asked as they made their way to the ship lobby to get their room assignments.

"Sure." Eleanor answered simply, not really paying attention to him.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know better." Alvin continued.

"Yeah." Eleanor basically ignored, finding more interest in the ship brochure.

"Eleanor Miller?" A voice called.

"Right here." Eleanor called.

The cruise director handed her two keys. "Room 207." She said. "Alvin Seville!"

"Here." Alvin spoke up.

The director handed him two keys. "Room 208."

Alvin smiled. "It looks like we're on the same hall." Alvin pointed out.

Brittany rolled her eyes at his determination and Simon shook his head from behind his book. "Great." Eleanor said with an acid smile.

Alvin chuckled. "Eleanor, I get the feeling you don't like me." He pointed out.

"Gee, I wonder why." Brittany butted in. "Come on Eleanor, let's go." She said grabbing Eleanor's arm. "Bye Simon." Brittany said pulling Eleanor away. Alvin let out a small laugh as he watched them walk away. More specifically, he watched Eleanor.

Eleanor and Brittany arrived at their cabin and were unpacking in silence. "So," Brittany spoke up plopping on the bed. Eleanor looked up at her and waited for her to go on. "It seems like you caught Alvin's eye." She said.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Please, he was just being his annoying and obnoxious self. You know how Alvin is."

Brittany pulled Eleanor down beside her so they were eye to eye. "Just be careful of him. He's a womanizer. He won't rest until he gets what he wants." Brittany warned.

Eleanor nodded. "I think I'll be fine." She reassured.

Brittany still looked uncertain, but nodded. _Let's hope so. _She thought and continued unpacking.

**Whoo! What was originally supposed to be a oneshot, I decided at the last minute to make it a chapter story. *shrugs* It's only the beginning, but what do you think is going to happen next? Leave me a review about it! Also! There is a poll up in my profile. If you haven't already, go vote for your favorite story so far. It would probably help if you've read my stories. Lol! Review! Vote! Anticipate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry it's been like forever and a day since I updated last. You guys know me, I usually update around the weekend, but I didn't get a chance last weekend. Some stuff happened at school that really screwed me up. It's still going on and I'm still not used to it. I'm not sure if I ever will be. Personally, I don't want to get used to it. It's just… ugh! Enough about my personal life! I've once again thought of another story. It's already completed, and it's called **_**I Would Do It All Again. **_**It was written soon after I heard the news that screwed me up. Man, I must have been a completely different person when I wrote that. Anyway, that's later. Let's move on.**

**Escaping Reality  
Chapter 2**

"The Caribbean enjoys moderate temperatures and cool breezes all year round, and contrary to popular belief, there is rarely a hurricane threat on the mainland." The cruise director, Diane, droned on at their first stop the next day.

Brittany let out a heavy sigh as Diane continued. "When do we get to ditch this lady and have fun?" She asked Eleanor in a whisper.

"In a little while, I actually have to write a paper on this. So, let me pay attention." Eleanor whispered back. Brittany rolled her eyes and crossed her armed impatiently.

"The Caribbean's fiercely independent spirit is hard-earned and readily apparent." Diane continued.

Brittany threw her head back as she held in a groan of boredom. Eleanor rolled her eyes as she thought that maybe Jeanette would have been a better choice as a guest; however, she had to admit, it was a little dull. After awhile both she and Brittany had stopped listening.

"Now go have fun."

They heard that. Eleanor and Brittany quickly went off to find a place to shop before Brittany passed out from Lack-of-Card-Swipe-Syndrome. "You don't know how happy I am to finally get away from her." Brittany said in a relieved tone.

Eleanor laughed. "I can only imagine. You were practically asleep." She joked. Brittany laughed along with her.

Their laughter was cut short as they both jumped in response to an arm being draped over each of their shoulders. "Are you girls talking about me?" Alvin asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off her shoulder. "No." She answered coldly.

Eleanor shot a disapproving glare at Brittany. "We were talking about Diane." Eleanor responded sweetly.

"I see." Alvin said with a wolfy grin directed at Eleanor. Brittany glared at Alvin. "So, what is everyone up to today?" Alvin asked, gaze still aimed at Eleanor and arm still draped over her shoulder.

Eleanor opened her mouth to speak but Brittany beat her to it. "We, as in Eleanor and I, are going shopping, and you are leaving." Brittany said tugging Eleanor from under Alvin's grasp.

Alvin put his hands up in apology. "Whoa, why are you so cold Brittany?" He asked with a contradicting small smile.

Brittany scowled at this. "I know you, that's why." She said walking off and dragging Eleanor with her/

"Brittany, you're hurting my arm." Eleanor said uncomfortably following.

"Shut up, I'm helping you." Brittany said as she continued pulling her.

They eventually reached a gift shop and decided to shop there. Brittany was looking at some bracelets and Eleanor was looking at some post cards to send to Jeanette and Miss Miller, but her mind was somewhere else. "Hey, Brittany." Eleanor called. Brittany looked up from the jewelry rack and focused her attention on Eleanor. "Don't you think that maybe you were a little harsh?" Eleanor asked playing with the post cards in her hands.

Brittany tilted her head and wrinkled her brow confusion. "What do you mean?"

Eleanor shrugged slightly. "Well, you know… Alvin." She answered cautiously.

Brittany slammed her bracelets down on the display table. "Absolutely not!" She exclaimed.

"Well, he just wanted to make conversation." Eleanor said innocently.

Brittany grabbed the edge of the table and leaned on it. "He wanted to make something alright, but it wasn't conversation!" Brittany argued.

"But-"

"Really, this compassion you feel for all mankind is… sickening, Eleanor!" Brittany interrupted. "This is how he tricks you. He sets a trap for you, like a rabbit trap. He'll seduce you into the trap with his charm… his carrot… his charrot. Then when you're gnawing on his charrot, he pulls the string, and you're left in the dark with a headache!" Brittany ranted.

Eleanor blinked in confusion. "Why would my-"

"You ran into the wall of the box trying to get out!" Brittany yelled. Eleanor continued to blink. Brittany sighed and grabbed Eleanor's shoulders. "I'm just trying to look out for you. You're my baby sister and I don't want jerks like Alvin to hurt you." Brittany explained.

Eleanor smiled. "I'll be fine, and I promise I won't fall for Alvin's… charrot." She giggled. Brittany laughed and they both continued shopping.

**Alright people! I know, not very long. But more than likely I will be updating again later this weekend, to make up for not updating last weekend. Remember that there is a poll in my profile, and if you haven't voted already you should probably go vote. **_**I Would Do It All Again **_**will be posted after I completely post this story. Which I'm hoping is soon. What else… oh yeah! I decided to make a third Two to Tutor. It's called: **_**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales. **_**They will be a bunch of random shorts about what Simon and Brittany go through up until the wedding. Not very exciting, but that's all I got. *shrugs* Oh, well. Until next time. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I told you I would update again this weekend. Not only because I owe have you guyed a chapter from the weekend before, but because I want to hurry up and finish posting all of it so I can start posting other stories. It would make me feel a lot better if I went ahead and posted all this stuff. I'm not sure if that made sense. Oh, well! Let's get started.**

**Escaping Reality  
Chapter 3**

Eleanor and Brittany had made their second port of the trip four days later. They were walking around trying to find new places to hang out. Brittany had eased off of Eleanor slightly. Alvin hadn't made a move on her since their first port, so it seemed as though the message got through to him.

"Hey, Eleanor, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Wait out here for me, okay?" Brittany said as more of a demand than a request, but Eleanor nodded anyway.

Brittany went off the direction of the bathrooms. Eleanor looked over her shoulder and saw the line for it. She assumed it would be around fifteen to twenty minutes before she finally came back. Eleanor climbed onto a nearby stone wall and began walking across it. "Smile!" A voice called suddenly.

An unexpected flash followed, causing Eleanor to lose her balance and fall into a pair of arms. She looked up at the face of her rescuer to see Alvin smiling down at her. "Um… thanks." She said quietly letting out a small giggle.

Eleanor wiggled out of his grasp and stood up on her own. "No problem." Alvin said. He then noticed Eleanor slowly and nervously moving away from him. He chuckled at this. "So, why have you been avoiding me? What did I do to you?" He asked.

This question caught Eleanor off guard and caused her to stop right in her tracks. It wasn't in her nature to come off as rude. "You _haven't_ done anything to me, but you don't exactly have the best track record." She explained.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "You don't believe everything they put in those magazines, do you?"

"Of course not," Eleanor laughed. Shed looked over her shoulder and saw Brittany was still waiting in line for the bathroom. "but Brittany really doesn't approve of me talking to you, or you in general. When I do talk to you she threatens me with charrots." Eleanor explained. Alvin's brow wrinkled in confusion and he opened his mouth to say something. "Don't ask." She said before he could say anything.

Alvin nodded and looked around for Brittany. "I don't see Brittany now." Alvin pointed out giving Eleanor a small smile. Eleanor looked around and noticed Brittany was nowhere in sight. _Uh-oh. _She thought with a nervous gulp. "Why don't you come hang out with me?" Alvin suggested taking a step closer to Eleanor.

Eleanor took a step back. "N-no, Brittany said-"

"Do you always do what Brittany says?" Alvin asked teasingly.

"No." Eleanor answered defensively.

Alvin chuckled at her tone. "I bet you do. You're nothing but a goody-two-shoes." Alvin continued to badger.

"I am not!" Eleanor exclaimed a little vexed.

"Then prove it, come with me." Alvin said holding out his hand.

Eleanor looked uncertain. "Where are we going?" She asked slowly reaching for his hand.

Alvin's smile widened. "Don't worry, you'll love it." He said taking her hand and guiding her towards the hiking trail.

Soon after, they were off the trail and walking through the unmarked forest. Eleanor followed Alvin through the thick tangle of leaves and vines. If it weren't for the fact that Alvin was holding her hand, she definitely would've been lost. When they finally came to a stop, Eleanor looked at her surroundings. She could swear she heard the sound of running water. "Where are-"

"Wait." Alvin then pushed back some leaves that revealed a waterfall and a lake beneath it, surrounded by beautiful and exotic flowers.

Eleanor's eyes widen in awe. "This is beautiful." She whispered.

Alvin smiled. "I thought so." He said as he snapped a picture of it.

Eleanor took a seat on a nearby rock and eyed him. "You like photography?" She asked.

Alvin thought for a minute. "I guess, sort of." He finally answered. He kneeled down and picked up a flower. "I photograph what I think is beautiful." He explained placing the flower in Eleanor's hair. His hand gently stroked her cheek as he brought it back down. Eleanor blushed and turned her head away shyly.

Alvin laughed and snapped a quick photo, causing Eleanor to giggle. "I thought you only pictures of beautiful things." Eleanor said.

Alvin put down his camera. "I just did." Eleanor laughed. Alvin looked over his shoulder at the lake. "How do you feel about water?" Alvin asked turning his head back towards her.

Eleanor shifted her eyes in confusion. "It's okay I- Alvin!" Alvin suddenly lifted Eleanor up, bridle style, and jumped into the lake. Once they resurfaced Eleanor shot him a playful glare. "What was that for?" She asked.

Alvin laughed. "You wouldn't have jumped in if I had warned you first." He explained.

"Well, duh!" Eleanor said splashing him. "Why did you want me to jump in anyway?"

"We're going to play a game." Alvin said gazing coyly at her.

"What kind of game?" Eleanor asked.

"The first one to the waterfall wins." Alvin explained. Eleanor nodded. "But," He said capturing her attention again. "the loser kisses the winner." He explained with an enticing smile.

Eleanor thought for a moment. She thought back to what Brittany said. _I won't fall for it. I'm a smart girl. I can handle it. _Eleanor reassured herself and smiled back at Alvin. "You're on." She finally answered.

Alvin's smile grew wider as they both readied themselves. "Ready?" Alvin asked. Eleanor smiled and nodded. "Go!" They both took off. Alvin slowed down when he reached the halfway point; just long enough for Eleanor to pass him, but not so long that it looked like he threw the race. Which, he totally did.

Alvin chuckled, "It looks like you win." He pointed out with a pleased smile.

"It looks like I did." Eleanor giggled in an unintentionally flirtatious manner.

Alvin swam a little closer to her and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Eleanor felt her surroundings melt away as she relaxed into it.

Alvin smirked into the kiss as he felt her finally kiss back. _Hook, line, and-_ "Eleanor!?" _Damn it!_

Eleanor quickly pulled away. "Oh my God, Brittany!" Eleanor panicked and swam over to the grass. Alvin followed. "I have to go or Brittany is going to freak." She said climbing out of the water and trying to get as dry as possible.

"Wait." Alvin said climbing out of the water.

"I don't have time to-" Alvin grabbed Eleanor and placed another sultry kiss on her lips.

Eleanor relaxed again. Alvin pulled away and smiled. "Wow," Eleanor breathed and smiled back.

"Eleanor, where did you go!?" Brittany called out again.

"I have to go!" Eleanor said running back onto the trail and back to where she left Brittany.

Alvin smiled to himself. "Sinker." He said picking up his camera and walking back down the trail.

***

Eleanor ran out of the bushes picking twigs and leaves of her clothes and out of her hair. She found Brittany looking around the wall for her. "Sorry, Brittany, I got…sidetracked." Eleanor said moving around uncomfortably in her wet clothes.

Brittany looked up and wrinkled her brow. "Why are your clothes all wet?" She asked.

Eleanor looked down at her clothes. "Oh, I, uh… fell into the lake." She lied.

Brittany's expression remained. "What were you doing by a lake? I thought you were going to wait for me." She said.

"I did, just not in this particular spot." Eleanor responded.

Brittany felt a little suspicious but pushed the feeling aside for the moment. "Okay, well let's get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry." She said grabbing Eleanor's arm and dragging her towards a store that sold t-shirts.

**Well, didn't just want to slap Alvin and say, "Leave Ellie alone you womanizer!" But didn't you also want to slap Eleanor and say, "You stupid girl!" Maybe it's just me… hmmm. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOO! I knew I would update again this weekend! I told you! Didn't I tell you? I told you! Haha! Anyway, what chapter is this? Um… I'm going to take a guess! **

**Escaping Reality  
Chapter 4**

Later that evening Eleanor and Brittany were walking back to their cabin. "Today was a fun day." Brittany stated and Eleanor nodded in agreement.

As they approached their cabin door, Alvin and Simon approached their own from the opposite direction. "Hey Eleanor." Alvin greeted winking at her. Eleanor held in a giggle as a small blush crept upon her cheeks.

Brittany saw this and whipped her head around to glare at Alvin. "How many times do I have to say it? Leave my sister alone!" Brittany exclaimed.

Alvin smirked. "Actually it's the first time you've said it." He pointed out.

Eleanor giggled again and Brittany glared at her. "Go inside, Ellie." She said through clenched teeth. Eleanor, fearing what Brittany would do if she didn't, did as she was told. Brittany turned her head back toward Alvin. "Simon, can you please leave Alvin and me alone?" She asked never taking her eyes off Alvin. Simon smiled and complied.

Alvin glared at his brother's retreating figure, then turned back towards Brittany smiling innocently. "Bri-"

"Shut up!" Brittany yelled, and Alvin silenced instantly."I'm telling you for the last time. Leave my sister alone." Brittany said frostily. "She's too smart and too nice to have her emotions played with like this. I won't have you teasing her with your charrot!" Brittany exclaimed.

Alvin gave Brittany a confused look, causing his forehead to crease. "What is a-"

"Shut up!" Brittany yelled again. Alvin put is hands up and didn't say another word. "I better not see you around her, hear you were around her, and if I even think you are or have been around her, I'll throw you overboard!" Brittany warned.

Alvin smiled. "Then close your eyes, cover you ears, and don't think about it." He half joked.

Brittany gave him a stony death glare. "Swipe that smirk off your face!" She exclaimed. Alvin chuckled and walked into his cabin. Brittany bit her lip to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. She went into her own cabin and slammed the door behind her. "He is so- UGH!" Brittany fumed throwing her new purse on her bed. "It took all of my will-power and then some to keep myself from hitting him with this." She said pointing at it.

Eleanor shook her head at her sister. "Brittany, you're over-reacting."

"I am not over-reacting! If anything, I under-reacted! I could've thrown him overboard." Brittany said plopping onto Eleanor's bed. "But I don't want to waste my first offense on him."

"He was just saying hi." Eleanor said sweetly.

"Oh, it starts off with hi. Then he's-"

"Yeah, I know. The charrot." Eleanor interrupted. "But Brittany, you're always so quick to judge." Eleanor said.

"How often am I right?" Brittany asked.

"Not that often." Eleanor answered with a laugh. "Almost never, really." She added.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm right about this. Trust me, Eleanor. He's no good. Promise me you'll stay away from him."

"Okay." Eleanor agreed with a huff.

"Ellie." Brittany said in a pleading tone.

"I promise!" Eleanor said getting irritated.

"Pinky swear."

"What?" Eleanor looked over at Brittany, who held up her pinky. "Really, Brittany?" She asked. Brittany kept her pinky upright. Eleanor held in a groan but instead rolled her eyes as she locked pinkies with Brittany's.

***

Eleanor lied awake in her bed early the next morning. She sighed as the minute hand on the clock moved slightly to the right. Looking over at Brittany to make sure she was still asleep, Eleanor cautiously wiggled out of her bed and went into the bathroom to change.

After changing, Eleanor glanced over at Brittany. Fortunately for her, she was still asleep. Eleanor smiled and quickly, but silently, slipped out of the cabin. She went out to the main deck and relaxed into one of the beach chairs as she watched the sun rise. "Hey Eleanor."

Eleanor turned and smiled. "Hey Simon." She greeted.

"What's up?" Simon asked, sitting in the beach chair beside her.

"Not much." Eleanor responded with a smile.

Simon eyed her suspiciously. "What's with the smile?" He asked with a smile off his own. Eleanor shrugged once again and continued to smile. "Is it Alvin?" Simon asked.

Eleanor looked up at Simon. "How did you know?" She asked curiously.

Simon sighed. "I've seen it a lot. I'd know that smile anywhere." He explained.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Not you too." She whined.

"Eleanor, I'm not going to tell you what to do." Simon said. He reached over and grabbed Eleanor's shoulder. "I just hope you know what you're doing." He finished. Simon then stood up and walked off.

Eleanor sat and thought for awhile. She really hates when people get all Jeti-mind-tricky on her. Now she wasn't sure what she was doing or what she was going to do. "Hey," A voice rand out interrupting her thoughts. Eleanor looked up and saw Alvin. He took a seat on the edge of the deck chair she was occupying. "How's my favorite girl?" He asked.

Eleanor smiled and then let out a sigh. "Alvin, can I ask you something?"

Alvin smiled. "I think you just did." He responded with a chuckle.

Eleanor giggled slightly, but quickly became serious again. "How many girlfriends have you had?" She finally asked.

Alvin thought for a moment. "I have had more girlfriends than I do fingers." He answered vaguely.

"Oh," Eleanor nodded and thought. "H-how many have you..." Eleanor trailed off and began making hand gestures to get her point across.

Alvin smiled. "How many have I slept with?" He finished for her.

"Uh, yeah." Eleanor answered with a slight giggle.

"Well, what makes you think I slept with any of them?" Alvin asked.

Eleanor shifted uncomfortably and began to stammer. "Uh, I-I just thought that... since-"

Alvin began laughing. "Eleanor calm down." He said. Eleanor let out breath and a nervous giggle. "I'll admit, I have slept with a few girls." He said honestly.

"Oh," Eleanor said with slight disappointment.

"But that part of my life is over." Alvin clarified.

Eleanor eyed him. "But Brittany said-"

"Forget about what Brittany said." Alvin interrupted. "People can change, and I thought you didn't listen to what Brittany said." Alvin said eyeing her right back.

Eleanor answered this with a smirk. "If I did, I wouldn't be talking to you right now." She responded.

"Good point." Alvin chuckled.

"Eleanor!" Brittany's voice called from a distance.

Alvin and Eleanor both groaned and rolled their eyes. "That's my cue to leave." Alvin said.

"Eleanor!" Brittany called again. Alvin quickly pecked Eleanor the lips and ran for cover. "Eleanor, what are you doing out here so early?" Brittany asked when she finally found her. Eleanor didn't respond, she just stared in the direction Alvin just fled. "Ellie?" Brittany called again.

Eleanor whipped her head around. "Yes?" She finally responded.

Brittany laughed. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Eleanor smiled. "Yes, I'm fine." She said standing up. "How are you this morning?" She asked sweetly.

Brittany shifted her eyes. "Worried that my baby sister might be high." Brittany answered.

Eleanor sighed. "That's nice." Eleanor said brushing pass Brittany. Brittany surveyed the area around her for a moment before catching up to her sister.

***

_Dear Student,_

_Just a reminder that the freshman luncheon/lecture will be held at noon today in the banquet hall._

_It will be formal, so dress your best._

_I look forward to seeing you there._

_- Diane_

Eleanor looked around boredly as everyone made their way to the banquet hall and found a seat. She looked down in her lap and began playing with the hem of her dress. "Is anyone sitting here?"A voice called.

Eleanor looked up and smiled at the sight of Alvin. "No, but I suggest it stays that way." She teased.

Alvin smiled. "Why? Because Brittany hates me?" He asked.

"Hate is a strong, and accurate word." Eleanor giggled.

Alvin chuckled along with her and took a seat. "That's okay," He leaned forward making his come dangerously close to Eleanor's. "It'll be worth it." He whispered.

Eleanor let out a slow breath. "She's really got her eye on both of us now." She said quietly.

Alvin leaned a little closer. "Then it will be be our little secret." Alvin said with a wink. Eleanor's heart rate increased.

Alvin then closed the gap between them and planted a sultry kiss upon her lips. Eleanor didn't waste time kissing him back. When they parted Eleanor held in another small giggle. "One more question." Alvin nodded for her to go on. "Why are we whispering?" She asked with a giggle.

Alvin chuckled in response as the luncheon/lecture began. "Good morrow scholars!" Diane greeted. The group remained unmoved. Diane sighed and began the lecture.

**Alright! Another chapter complete! And I was right! This _is_ chapter 4! Yay! Anyway, once again I have thought of another story. I'm just dishing them out, aren't I? Anyway, you know what to do! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peoples! I'm ready to update again. I'm getting anxious to post some of my other stories! Stories like: **_**I Would Do It All Again, Sealed With a Kiss, Two to Tutor: Troth Tales, **_**and a lot of others that I haven't started yet but really want to write. **_**TTT: Troth Tales **_**may take awhile to finish. I don't want to post any of it until I finish writing it. That's just how I am. I wish I could give you brief summaries of those stories, but no hints! I decided to reply to a review a got before, only because it ties in with this chapter a lot.**

_**DiceRox09**__**:**_

_**I'm confused about the whole rabbit thing xD  
But that was pretty funny lol.  
I love Brittany's rants.  
And this is a good story :]  
Update soon :]**_

**The rabbit trap part was not written by me. That was written by my co-writer that I mentioned earlier. She's silly. She goes on rants like that all the time. She means that you know it's a trap but you're so tempted anyway and you think you can just grab it and go. But the trap is just too quick. The headache thing was just a weird add on.**

**I also want to acknowledge the other people who reviewed.**

**angel25528****  
****XxPrincessTrixstina828xX****  
****ChipmunkGal101****  
****Aly208**

**Thanks for all the great views, and support. Now that that's taken care of… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Escaping Reality  
Chapter 5**

"You really didn't have to walk me to my cabin, Alvin." Eleanor said as they walked hand-in-hand down the hall. "If Brittany catches you-"

"Hey, don't worry about her." Alvin interrupted. They stopped in front of Eleanor door. "Like I said, it'll be worth it." He continued as he kissed her hand.

Eleanor giggled. "Either way, thanks for walking me to my cabin." She said with an innocent smile.

Alvin chuckled and once again kissed her hand. Eleanor laughed and took a step forward to kiss him. Alvin smiled at this and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed back. He deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him. Eleanor felt his tongue pressed against her lips. She parted them slightly, allowing him entrance. The door to Eleanor's cabin suddenly opened and a shocked/angry Brittany was revealed. "Ahhh!" Brittany screamed, causing Alvin and Eleanor to jump apart. "What is going on here!?" Brittany exclaimed. "I told you to stay away from her!" She yelled stepping into the hall to meet face to face with Alvin.

"Brittany –" Eleanor started but was interrupted.

"I'm not ready to talk to yet." Brittany said and turned back around to fuss out Alvin some more.

Eleanor glared and grabbed Brittany's shoulder to forcibly turn her around. "Who do you think you are!?" She snapped.

"Listen Eleanor-"

"No, you listen." Eleanor interrupted angrily. Brittany was taken aback by her tone. "Ever since we've gotten on this ship, you've been acting like my mother."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me!" Eleanor yelled. "I am eighteen years old, and I can make my own decisions. Yes, Alvin used to chase girls, but people change."

Brittany chuckled slightly. "People change, huh? Did Alvin tell you that?" She asked crossing her arms.

"So what if he did?"

"He's lying, Eleanor!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Well, I think he's changed, and if he is lying then that's my problem." Eleanor explained.

"Fine," Brittany said stomping inside the cabin. "but when Alvin breaks your heart and you need a shoulder to cry on, just know that I won't be there!"

"Good, I won't need you there." Eleanor grabbed Alvin's hand. "Come on, Alvin. Let's go." She said pulling him down the hall. Alvin flashed a smug and triumphant grin at Brittany before disappearing with Eleanor. Brittany pursed her lips in anger and slammed her door.

***

It was one month later, the cruise was coming to an end and Eleanor and Alvin had continued seeing each other despite of what Brittany thought about it. Eleanor had yet to talk to Brittany since their fight. She knew what Brittany would say, and she didn't want to hear it.

Eleanor and Alvin were just getting back from the last port lecture of the cruise. They walked hand-in-hand down the hall towards their cabins. "Do you want to go back to your cabin?" Alvin asked.

Eleanor scoffed. "Anywhere but my cabin; Brittany is probably in there, and I do not want to see her right now." She said getting a bit worked up. Alvin smirked to himself and made a slow stop at his cabin door. He unlocked it and they stepped inside. "Why are we here?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin continued to smile. "We're just making a stop." He explained. "I'll be right back." Alvin said walking into his bathroom.

Eleanor nodded and took a few steps forward. She gasped slightly when she involuntarily bumped into the bed. Everything Brittany told her about Alvin suddenly came flooding back into her mind. Clearing her throat, she pushed them right back out and walked over to the window. "S-so where's Simon?" Eleanor asked now feeling a little uneasy.

"He's somewhere around here." Alvin responded. "Probably out on the deck." He said walking out of the bathroom.

Eleanor nodded as she watched Alvin's reflection in the window. "We should go out on the deck and find him." She said nervously playing with her hands.

Alvin stepped behind Eleanor. "We can do that _after_ we're done here." He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Eleanor jumped at the feeling of his touch, her head snapped up, and her eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?" She asked fearfully.

Alvin eyed her reflection with a leer and lowered his head to her ear. "I think you know what I mean." He whispered sensuously. Eleanor closed her eyes and took in an unsteady breath as Alvin's face became precariously close to hers. "I love you." Alvin spoke softly as he stroked her arms.

Eleanor's breath hitched at his words and his touch. "I love you too." She answered softly and exhaled slowly as Alvin pressed his lips to her collarbone. Eleanor could feel his lusty grin against her skin. She took in another breath. _I'm a smart girl; I can handle this. _

**Well! I am NOT going into detail! You can't make me! I say NO! I like this chapter. In fact it's my fave. One chapter left, and I'm thinking about a sequel. Maybe… I'm not sure yet. Did you guys see how that tied in with the story! Did you notice that Brittany's rant from chapter 2 was foreshadowing this chapter? Did you notice how well I described it all!? Okay, now I'm spazzing! I gotta calm down. Whoo! Remember to review! REVIEW NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! The weekend before my last day of school! I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it! Anyway… this is the last chapter. After that I can post my other stories. The trailer for my new story, **_**I Would Do It All Again, **_**is up. The link to it is posted in my profile. Go watch it! Watch it now! I'll wait… *jeopardy music plays.* Did you watch it? Okay, now that that's taken care of… read this last chapter!**

**Escaping Reality  
Chapter 6**

Brittany sat on a deck chair, angrily flipping through a magazine, and mumbling to herself. "Stupid Alvin and his charrot." She said slamming the magazine down. "Making me mumble to myself." She continued.

"Hey there mumbly." A voice greeted.

Brittany looked up and saw Simon. "Hey Simon." She greeted still scowling at the thought of Alvin.

Simon took a seat in the deck chair beside her. "Are you still upset about Eleanor?" He asked.

Brittany huffed. "I can't believe she believed Alvin over me. I was only trying to protect her." She said angrily. "And you!" She exclaimed whipping her head towards Simon, causing him to jump. "You're the responsible one. Shouldn't you be keeping him under control, instead of letting him run around, and using women as cheap tools?" She exclaimed angrily.

Simon blinked a few times as he took in everything Brittany just said/yelled. "Brittany, I can't control what Alvin does after he walks out that door and the same goes for you and Eleanor."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you don't want to take the blame." She said.

Simon chuckled. "Neither do you." Simon said. "You're kind of passing blame from person to person. Did you ever stop to think that maybe it's you're fault?" He asked cautiously.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Brittany asked defensively.

"You were always trying to control Eleanor, and she might just be the type of person who hates being controlled." Simon said. Brittany's confused look remained. "By telling Eleanor you didn't want her around Alvin and reacting the way you did every time you saw them together, might've driven her right into Alvin's arms." Simon explained.

"That doesn't explain why she's_ still_ going out with him." Brittany said.

"Because she knows you hate it." Simon said with a chuckle. Brittany glared at him. "When you tell everyone what to do, what to say, and how to do and/or say it they'll never learn anything. The best learning technique is experience." Simon explained.

"So, you'd rather Eleanor get used, just so she'll learn a lesson?" Brittany asked still glaring at him.

Simon chuckled slightly. "That's not what I mean, and you know it." He smiled. "If you don't let Eleanor run her own life and make her own mistakes, she'll never really learn." He finished.

Brittany threw her head back and groaned. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

Simon let out a breath. "Same here."

Brittany smiled slightly. "I also hope Alvin's charrot falls off." She giggled. Simon furrowed his brow in confusion. Brittany looked over and laughed. "Good job, Si." She said and continued giggling.

Later that night, Brittany decided to go to bed early in order to avoid Eleanor when she came in. She unlocked her cabin door and stepped inside. She froze at the sound of quiet sobs. Turning the corner she saw Eleanor. He legs were hugged against her chest and had her chin rested on her knees. Brittany forgot all about her vexation toward Eleanor as her big sister instincts kicked into high gear. "Eleanor, what happened?" She asked running over to the bed and pulling Eleanor into a comforting embrace.

Eleanor sniffed and whipped her eyes. "You were right." She answered softly. "Alvin only wanted one thing. I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

"Well I did tell you… on several different occasions." Brittany pointed out. Eleanor looked up and glared at her. "Sorry, go ahead." Brittany said softly.

Eleanor shook her head. "No, you did tell me."

"On several occasions." Brittany felt the need to point out again.

"But I was too stubborn to listen." Eleanor said wiping away a stray tear. "I'm such an idiot." She said beginning to cry again.

"No, no, no, no, no. You're not an idiot. Yes, I warned you this would happen. Sure, you went and dated him anyway. True, you-"

"Shut up, Brittany." Eleanor interrupted. Brittany nodded and shut up. "It wasn't so much that I didn't believe you; I just didn't want to believe you. It was like, in reality I knew that Alvin was a bad guy, but Alvin made all of that go away. Sort of like escaping reality." Eleanor explained. "I'm sorry for what I said, Brittany."

Brittany smiled and squeezed her tighter. "It's okay, you were right. You don't need me there to protect you every time. Experience is the best learning technique." She explained.

Eleanor smiled. "Did you boyfriend, Simon, tell you that?" She asked.

Brittany laughed. "Simon is _not _my boyfriend." She giggled. "There's nothing wrong with a little harmless between friends." She pointed out. Their laughter slowly came to a stop and as they sat in silence Brittany had a thought. "Eleanor?"

"What?"

"Did you or did you not…" Brittany trailed off and began making hand gestures.

Eleanor's eyes widened in realization. "Brittany!" She interrupted in shock and anger. Brittany put her hands up in defense. They burst into laughter and shared another sisterly hug.

**The End**

**Whoo! It's over! I mean… aw it's over? I hope you all enjoyed this story! I enjoyed writing it. Especially chapter 5! I love that chapter! That's weird. Anyway, remember to watch the trailer and REVIEW!**


End file.
